Talk:Aka Manah monster line
Can't you fight Aka Manahs before Mars Lighthouse? I remember them being in the Great Gabomba statue. Nyktos 15:37, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :I don't think so, I never fought Aka Manahs anywhere other than Mars Lighthouse, and looking at GameFAQS seems to prove that. In the Gabomba Statue, you might be thinking of the Red Demon enemy. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:38, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Human hunt In the current article there is the following bit of text: :"the monster skill Human Hunt which can either do one single point of damage to an Adept or instantly down that Adept" However, I have seen the move human hunt do 3 damage to one of my party (Sheba). I am not sure how to correct this though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:35, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Aeshma Does anyone have an image of Aeshma (and all the other lost third palette swap monsters for that matter)? --Mercury Mech 07:50, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm hoping whoever created the The Lost Age editor extracts and provides the images of them all as gifs. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 08:35, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::I hadn't even read this until just now >_<... Do you still want animated gifs of them? Also, the next version of the editor isn't really gonna have any major changes to the enemy editor, so there's not much point in waiting for it to revamp the monster pages. If you have any specific requests for features in the editor though you can put them on my talk page if you want. Atrius 15:40, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::Actually what I was referring to was the next editor version's ability to view the powers and effects of the Monster Skills, which was a feature you showed off on the Temple of Kraden thread with an example screenshot of Acheron's Grief. Detailed monster skill data was always something I was never able to find anywhere on the Internet, even in FAQs or other resources. (Even though those FAQs do have the full statistical info and proper effect descriptions for Psynergy spells and Summons...) Essentially, as soon as you finish and release your next version of the editor, I'll be able to give all the other monster line pages here the same treatment as the Aka Manah monster line, because I'd then have the info to tell the reader exactly what is the power rating of skills like Bone Chiller, Ur Flash, and Cruel Ruin. =) (Don't feel rushed on my account, of course, since there's still plenty of other things on the wiki that I can do in the meantime XD) :::As for animated gifs of the unused monsters, right, that was before I decided to screencapture them myself to put them on these monster line pages. However, all the monster line pages might end up with a gif gallery on the bottom like what's currently on Toad monster line, so... If you like, for now you could upload all the unused monster gifs but not put them anywhere yet. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC)